Unexpected Spin Off: A Tale of Two Delinquents
by Hime.Yoshi.63
Summary: A spin-off to my story, Unexpected. This is how Mukuro and Kyomi got from mortal enemies to a lovey-dovey couple. Three-shot! 69fem!18
1. Mukuro's Day

AN: A gift from me. It's an apology for the USB incident and you know, delaying the next chapter for 'Unexpected'. It's like in my head; voices are saying 'Yahoo! Finally a 6918 story AU!' Then I just laughed out loud. Great now my Dad thinks I'm crazy. It's a three-shot!

~START~

Kyomi sighed peacefully as she listened to Hibird's wings fluttering. Finally, things can be peaceful now and nothing beats a nap on the school roof. Another home run was sent by Takeshi. It's been days since the delinquent wars or as I like to call it, Kokuyo Arc. An aura similar to a certain someone suddenly popped up, somewhere near the field but, she didn't care any less, just as long as the peace or her nap wasn't disturbed.

Kyomi woke up particularly early today, feeling that today there was trouble and she has got to deal with it before it even comes. "I'll be going now!" She shouted back to no one in particular in the house, her jacket flapping in the wind as her graceful strides grew fast. She needed to get to the classroom faster if she wanted to avoid the trouble that was to come, that's what her gut feeling told her.

As she arrived in the Reception room, Kusakabe, who usually came earlier than her, was already there, sorting out all the files that she'll have to sign later. "Ah, morning there, Kyo-san. You're unusually early, would you like some tea?" He offered with a nice smile, heading to the hot water that was usually in the room because of Kyomi's unbearable obsession with tea, especially during her monthlies.

"Morning Tetsu, yes I'll like some tea, make it with extra sugar, I'll need it." She said as she settled her bag down the coffee table in front of her desk and sitting down on the couch, legs crossed showing some of her white skin.

Kusakabe caught the frustration in that and asked in worry, "I don't mean to pry Kyo-san but, is there something bothering you?" Kyomi looked up, contemplating whether to tell him or not while sipping her tea. "I'll just say that the extra sugar for the stress is an omen. Please do the rounds for now, I want to deal with the paperwork so that I won't get to deal with these devils later." She ordered him as she sat down the comfy office chair, watching as Kusakabe left her alone.

* * *

><p>Kyomi finished the paperwork by lunch, stretching her limbs and back, hearing a satisfying pop, looking like a cat that just woke up from its nap. As she strutted to her classroom, people stared with awe as before them, the so called 'Queen of the delinquents' bump into an unfortunate student. Kyomi cursed her gender, why did she have to be so small and why do tears appear so easily? She looked up at the student, covering her aching nose as she did so, a wave of anger growing in her. There right in front of her was her mortal enemy, Rokudo Mukuro!<p>

"What are you doing here Rokudo? And in my class, in school no less!" Kyomi hissed at the blue-haired teen. "What? I got kicked out of Kokuyo okay! It isn't everyday that they have delinquents run around town and beat up another town's delinquents you know!" Mukuro hissed with just the same amount of venom as Kyomi did. "And not only that! I got my distant relative and friends kicked out of there too, so you won't be expecting just me." Mukuro childishly stuck his tongue out. Kyomi put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes in the process. "Put that back in your mouth or I'll pull it out you pineapple headed jerk." She said, her voice softening into a joking tone. She was now observing Mukuro now, noticing the change in uniform.

She shook her head, making Mukuro wonder what she was thinking of. "Just remember this Rokudo. If you and your gang ever cause trouble, disturb me or the peace of Namimori, I will not go easy on you, mark my words." She warned him. As she reached the sliding door of her class, she kept her hand on the frame of it, turning back. "Oh and the uniform looks good on you." And with that, she finally left.

* * *

><p>Mukuro laid there on his bed, trying to sort out his twisted emotions. A knock on the door made him stand up, opening the door himself. "Um… Mukuro-kun it's nearly time for dinner." Chrome announced, glancing worriedly at her distant cousin. "Um…Is there something bothering you?" Chrome asked, she wanted to help her somewhat distressed cousin. "Come in, I'll tell you everything, just don't tell anyone. I don't want Ken to bother me about something like 'Mukuro-san, are you sick?'"Chrome giggled at the obvious reaction of their friend and entered Mukuro's room. She sat down the blue carpet, a small coffee table in front of her. She looked at Mukuro who was sitting on his bed, pondering on how far he should go on his explanation.<p>

"Okay… It's like this. I defeat a girl; said girl was prideful, unlike any other girl and had a knack for trouble and fighting. When she got defeated, her friends came to the rescue, well, if they could be called friends. One of her friends defeats me, which is strange because it was a girl who actually defeated me. Back to the situation, we get kicked out of our town because of that trouble and those delinquent wars that I led.

"I…no, we get transferred to Namimori and go to school there now. I get into my classes and you, Ken and Chikusa, which I'm pretty sure about, end up as classmates. I, until lunch get spied on by fan girls, you know how they do in Kokuyo too. Then I meet the same girl that I defeated back at the Delinquent Wars and she ends up being my classmate. I know that you think that I think its good but its not! She drags me back to class, demands me to explain why I was there, which I did mind you. She warns me about not getting into trouble and before she actually left me, she compliments me! Now I get these things fluttering in my stomach every time I see her and she talks to me." Mukuro lied down his bed again, closing his eyes only to open them again, never expecting to see what he just saw.

"Ever since that day… and it's been months from that day!" Mukuro shouted into his pillow. "What do you think I should do Chrome? I need your help for once." Mukuro said, surprising Chrome who just figured out everything. "Mukuro-kun, you should go tell her yourself, what you feel about her. I won't bother you, I promise!" She offered, making Mukuro wonder what she found out but shrugged it off, wanting to just be alone and think about it for now.

"Hey, you guys it's time for dinner! And it's curry night; I won't have mercy on those who will be late!" Ken shouted from downstairs. Mukuro chuckled. "Let's go before Ken eats everything and leave nothing for us." _Well, for me that is. I know he'll leave you some food._


	2. Kyomi

AN: PART TWO! Yahoo! Finally finished chapter 1's oh-so long explanation from Mukuro desu~! Kufufufu… now we see how Kyomi reacts to her reflex and pheromones! Kuhahhahaha! Ahem… okay.

~START~

Kyomi lied on her bed, waiting for something, anything to happen, just nothing that she didn't expect yet. She has been feeling these rational emotions like slapping the first girl that Mukuro smiles at in class. Well, that was one, you won't want to hear the rest of them, and you'll get the chills.

She knew she was jealous; she wasn't that stupid to not get it. Well, all those chick flicks that I-pin got her to watch when the foster father she had kicked her out at times let her know that she was. She knew she was jealous but she didn't know why she was. She never liked that Rokudo from the start too.

A knock on the door saved her from her straightforward brain's insults of being in love with a bastard. It was I-pin, so this was one of the days that she gets kicked out at times. "Hello there Kyomi-nee!" I-pin greeted. Kyomi crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe. "What is it now?" She knew quite well that I-pin knew what she was talking about.

"It's about me having a boyfriend." Kyomi's eyes widened by fractions at the sentence. "You have a boyfriend, in your age too!" Kyomi whispered in surprise, careful not to startle the neighbors. "That's the reason I got out of the house and you're repeating it! Come on Kyomi-nee, do you want me to return to China?" I-pin shouted out, not liking the way Kyomi shouted out like that.

"That's not what I meant I-pin; I know that you know that. It's just, some things happened during the past few weeks" Kyomi explained rubbing her arm at the piercing gaze that I-pin was giving her (You know where she inherited that right, Kyomi?). "Come in, it's getting dark, I'll explain later." Kyomi let I-pin pass, her violet yukata swaying at the way she moved.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to cook dinner now. Would you like some burgers?" I-pin asked from the kitchen. "Sure, I'll be in the living room." Kyomi said her face devoid from emotions as usual. As she was watching TV on the pillow in the living room, her eyes flickered to something that was on the coffee table. Her phone's light was flickering on and off, signaling that there was a new message.<p>

'_From: Dokuro Chrome_

_Sub: Hey_

_Body: Hey there Hibari, I know it's inconvenient, but it's me Rokudo Mukuro. I know you're wondering why I'm using Chrome's phone but don't ask. Meet me tomorrow, at the park 2:00 sharp. I have to tell you something then, no questions, if you have them, ask me tomorrow._

_Date: January 12, 2008_'

That's what it said. She got that number from Tsunako the other day, when she and I-pin visited for a while. She even wondered why she accepted oh yeah because she can ask for help from Chrome, like she needed some help that is. "Kyomi-nee! Dinner's ready!" Her cousin shouted from the kitchen "C-coming, I-pin!" She shouted back.

* * *

><p>When dinner was finished, I-pin curiously stared at Kyomi. She seemed to be troubled by something. Well, not that it showed but, it seemed that only those who hang around with her know when she's happy or angry. "I don't mean to pry but, can you tell me what's bothering you Kyomi-nee?" I-pin's worry rising to a level that even surpassed that of Tsunako's mother when the gang gets into trouble.<p>

"I-I think that I'm in love with Rokudo, what should I do?" Kyomi looked at I-pin, brows held back with worry equal to the others. That was what I-pin liked about Kyomi; she was straightforward and was a woman with authority. You would think straight away that she was mature, but no, in fact she's so childish that she's stubborn enough to get what she wants, whenever she wants.

"Then you should confess to him. If he rejects you, come to me, I'll comfort you. It'll get the worry and stress out of you plus, if he accepts you, you might go out with each other too. But, if he ever hurts even once, I'll make him cry enough that he'll cry even in his sleep!" I-pin said with a raised fist, Kyomi giggled at her attempt to cheer her up.

She went back to her phone searching the messages and replying to the previous.

'_To: Dokuro Chrome_

_Subject: Hey: Reply_

_Body: Okay, I don't care. Don't embarrass or do something embarrassing there okay? No backing out in this one too. I have something to tell you too. You can ask it tomorrow, if you may. If you ever do something embarrassing, I'm going to walk out and leave you there by yourself! No complaints_

_Date: January 12, 2008_'

Kyomi smiled to herself, for now, she'll keep it to herself. "Hey~ don't keep it all to yourself Kyomi-nee! I want the details too!" I-pin looked from over her shoulder. "Waa! You're going to meet him tomorrow! I'm going to give you a make-over then!" Kyomi glared at her. "W-without the cosmetics! Chillax Kyomi-nee! I've got you covered!" I-pin giggled as she thought of what Kyomi could wear the next day.

* * *

><p>"Kyomi-nee! The bath is ready, go ahead first!" I-pin shouted from the living room, obviously on the phone with her <em>boyfriend<em>. She got in the bath, stripping off her yukata and proceeded to clean herself, ignoring the cold thinking that she'll get into the tub soon.

She sighed as she finally settled in the tub after cleaning herself. The warm water helped her relax; sorting out her thoughts was easier when she was relaxed. She now wondered when that infatuation started. Maybe when Mukuro transferred and she saw him in the hallways and dragged him into the classroom? Possible she remembered complimenting him about the uniform thing too.

She dried herself with her towel, sleepiness slowly rising into her once she got out of the bath. She put on her usual black pajamas, ignoring the feeling it gave when it stuck to her… you get the idea. She lied down her bed again, thinking the last thought that came to her before falling asleep.

**_I wish that tomorrow will turn out alright._**


	3. Finale: Ipin's outburst

AN: FINALE! Yahoo! Final chapter and hopefully, I'll finish this before night time!

~START~

She knows she's acting kind of out of character but, Kyomi was nervous. She knew that I-pin was going to comfort her but she can't help but be uncomfortable and uneasy, well no one wants to get hurt. Before her mind or as she likes to call it, pride lectures her about being such a sissy. She continued brushing her hair.

Kyomi stared at her reflection, now straightening the bundle of jet-black hair. She looked pretty much still the same as she did every day, jet-black tied into two short ponytails with red ribbons adorning them. Since her hair wasn't that long and she didn't like her hair get into her eyes, she tied them up. Her light cobalt blue eyes slanted to make it look Asian, even though she was pure Asian she was still half-Japanese, quarter-Chinese and quarter-French. It was from her father's side though, she didn't like the man.

"Kyomi-nee, it's morning! Breakfast is ready!" I-pin shouted from downstairs. Kyomi stood up, going to her closet for a fresh set of casual clothes and hanging her pajamas. She decided on a V-neck violet t-shirt and a black skirt, along with that, she changed her ribbons to ones with an orchid shade.

"Waa~, you look refreshing this morning Kyomi-nee! You excited for this afternoon already?" I-pin asked, teasing Kyomi with her cheeky smile. Kyomi playfully punched the girl on the shoulder. "I am **so** going to return this favor when your boyfriend comes over. Just you wait" Kyomi smirked diabolically.

"Kyomi-nee, come here, I'm deciding on what you should where this afternoon!" I-pin screamed from in Kyomi's room. Kyomi ran upstairs, to her room seeing a mess from the hallway. "I-pin, come on! Stop brewing up a storm of clothes in my room!" She lectured her cousin. "I'll clean it up afterwards! Hurry up it's already 10 a.m." I-pin threw two hangers of clothes on the bed.

"It's either this, or this. Pick one" I-pin raised the two hangers. One had a v-neck violet t-shirt, slightly darker than Kyomi's skirt. Along with that was a pair of gray shorts. On the other was a knee length dress, it had frills all over it. Along with that was a frilly headband, both articles of clothing the same color of her ribbons. And aside from those was a pair of socks with ribbons and doll shoes, still the same color of her ribbons.

Kyomi sat down her bed. "Where did you get the dress and the shoes?" She asked as she didn't remember buying something so cute. "It was a gift from uncle Fon for my birthday but it was too big for me. You can use it today." I-pin offered, smiling at Kyomi's obvious gratefulness.

"Pick whatever you want I guess, I'll be cooking lunch today, just clean up your mess and put your pick in the clothes basket in the bathroom." Kyomi commanded and didn't wait till I-pin started squealing in her room. She cooked up some curry, eating before calling I-pin down, not even waiting for her. After she ate, she went straight to the bathroom, not even the slight bit of nervous growing in her.

"I-pin? Why did you put the girlish one here?" Kyomi asked from the bathroom her towel-clad body still soaked. "Well, you told me to pick what I wanted. Now where it before I make you go there naked!" I-pin answered from the guest room. Doing something like her homework or painting her nails.

Kyomi sighed as she arrived too early, sitting down the swings. Well, waiting for Mukuro wasn't as nerve-wrecking as sitting in her house with a chattering I-pin on the phone. Someone sat down beside her, well obviously it wasn't a kid because she knows that kids enter the parks 4 p.m. She raised her head, stopping the swing with one leg, hands clutching the bars. Beside her was an unsuspecting Mukuro with black headphones on, listening to some music which she heard from her seat at the loudness of it. She vaguely recognized the tune as the new hit single 'Sakura Addiction'.

She tapped the blue-head's shoulder, his eyes opening to reveal those mismatched eyes she grew so familiar with. Mukuro looked dumbstruck as he paused his music, gaping at her like he had seen a ghost. "What are you staring at? Is it your first time seeing a girl in a dress or something?" Kyomi asked in a mocking tone, smirking when Mukuro looked away, clearly embarrassed. "Sh-shut up Hibari, and what's with all the frills?" Mukuro asked, humor rising in his voice. Kyomi stared at her dress, disgust in her eyes. "My cousin made me wear it. It's not my choice, she said 'Its either you wear it or I'll make you go there naked' or something like that." Kyomi explained. She blushed at the thought of meeting Mukuro in the park naked, Mukuro chuckled at her expression.

She glanced at Mukuro, noticing what he was wearing. A navy blue t-shirt, camouflage pants that had lots of pockets and a green jacket with fur on the hood. Overall, he looked casual in the cold early-spring air.

"So…What were you going to ask me, Rokudo? I didn't go all the way over here for just a measly chat you know." Kyomi asked him, he questionably went red making Kyomi wonder what was going on in that pineapple shaped head of his.

"Do…do you remember that first day that I transferred?" He asked. Kyomi nodded. "Quite well actually." Kyomi added. Thinking of that day, the omen that she felt, the compliment she gave him too. "Well, from that day till this one, I have had these strange feelings about you. And so, straight to the point so I could get this over with. Kyomi, I like you." Mukuro said, looking at Kyomi in the eyes, searching for a reaction.

Kyomi's brain went blank, then rebooted only to let her face betray her, turning redder by the minute. "B-by chance…" she started, Mukuro inwardly chuckling to himself about how girlish Kyomi looked right now. "B-by chance, that was I was going to say too." Kyomi said silently , the last word turning into a whisper.

It was Mukuro's turn to be surprised now, though his mind didn't go blank no, in fact it overworked over the happiness. "That's good, I never thought of how it felt to be rejected by you. That might have broken my heart." His heart fluttered when Kyomi giggled at what he had said. "Hey I know it's to soon but, will you go out with me?" Mukuro asked looking away to hide his blush, his fingering his iPod in his pocket.

Kyomi looked absolutely ecstatic. She's confessed to and asked out by the one she likes! She can't help but just smile. Mukuro looked surprised, gaping and blushing at the sight of Kyomi smiling. She nods and proceeds to tackle him on his seat making them both fall down. Kyomi laughed softly and soon, they both ended up laughing.

Kyomi takes her phone out, Mukuro gave her a treat and theya te some snacks in a near by cake shop. She then realizes that Mukuro is a choco-maniac. She laughed at his childish knacks and texts I-pin.

'_To: Cousin I-pin_

_Subject: Me and Mukuro_

_Body: We're officially dating now._

_Date: January 13, 2008'_

As soon as it was sent, she placed her phone on the table expecting a reply.

'_Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place-'"_Yes, hello? Who is it? Oh, I-pin-"

"**You guys are official?"** Kyomi dragged the phone from her aching ear. Mukuro chuckled at the expression that his girlfriend was making. "Yes, yes we are now if you call again, I won't tell you the details when I get home. If _your_ boyfriend visits later, well, there are no exceptions." Kyomi demanded and ended the call

"Well that was interesting. Who was that? You're pretty violent yourself Kyomi" Mukuro complimented. Kyomi shrugged, she can be a sadist at times. "That was my cousin, and yes I'm violent, you know how I get when I'm serious." She said. "Well I'm still pretty surprised that you're allergic to sakura." Mukuro stared off into the horizon.

"Wanna sleep over my place?" Kyomi asked. "Sure." He replied, holding her hand as they walked.

_Whatever deity up there granted it, thank you for making this day the happiest day of my life._


End file.
